This application requests partial funding for the FASEB Summer Research Conference on "The Molecular Basis of Gastric Barrier Function" to be held July 5-10, 1992, in Copper Mountain, Colorado. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format for the meeting will be the same as that used at the Gordon Research Conferences. There will be 9 major scientific sessions, with 36-40 invited speakers, as well as poster sessions. Conference attendance will be limited to 150 participants. The conference will focus on the molecular and cellular mechanisms regulating the barrier function of the stomach, and how it may be modulated by ulcerogenic and gastroprotective agents. We propose to systematically examine the role of extracellular mucus and HCO3, ion pumps, micro-circulation and intracellular mediators of inflammation in the regulation of the acid- sensitivity of the gastric epithelia. New, state of the art methods, will be discussed to measure mucus gel thickness, composition, local blood flow and intracellular Ph in both in vivo and in vitro systems, in an attempt to examine these key questions. We will also encourage active debate on the concept of "cytoprotection," and devote an evening memorializing the pioneering contributions of its founder, Dr. Andre' Robert who passed away one year earlier. Lastly we will end the meeting by a discussion of the clinical importance of gastroprotective factors and our projections for future therapeutic approaches to ulcer disease.